Greed the Raccoon (New Version)
"I simply wish to acquire power, women, and wealth. Is that too much to ask for? ''"- Greed the Raccoon 2016 Greed is an artificially created raccoon whose unquenchable thirst for materialistic goods lead him to commit atrocious crimes. He was the third being created by Akuma and Majin. As his name implies, Greed wishes to obtain everything. This includes: power, immortality, image, wealth, objects, authority, women, and respect. As of now he hasn't acquired much due to the fact that Akuma doesn't allow this which frustrates Greed. He's quite the rebel because he rarely follows Pride's orders and prefers to take action as he sees fit. Concept and Creation It all started when I got into the FullMetal Alchemist and FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood anime. I was intrigued by the homunculi who were named after the Seven Deadly Sins described mostly in ''Dante's Inferno. I thought it was a cool concept so I wanted to make fancharacter's based on the sins while giving them their own personality and identity. Eventually, I got around to making all their pages, however, as I look at them now, I feel ashamed. They're incomplete and messy pages as well as outdated. Now I'll be creating new pages for them with an updated design and personalities. With Greed's first page, it looked quite messy so I made a new page now that I drew him. I focused on making Greed look like an upper-class citizen. I chose this design due to the fact that Greed's dream of being rich will never come true and that he's just living a lie. Backstory Greed was the third artificial being created by Akuma to represent one of the seven sins and to help him do his bidding. He lived along with all of the other creations doing tasks with them. He eventually began doing his own things as he was no longer allowed to bring things that he stole with him anymore. Then Truth came along though he paid no attention to him at first. Later on he hung out with his younger brother and formed a bond. As a token of his appreciation, Greed gave Truth his purple scarf and was a bit sad when Truth ran away. Appearance Greed is a dark gray raccoon with black markings to make him look like a raccoon. His muzzle is a snowy white with no marks. His tail is rather small though it still looks like a raccoon's tail. Keeping with tradition, his eyes are a form of red which in this case would be scarlet. He was two bangs covering part of his face and some fur sticking from the side of his head. Drawing inspiration from Leonardo DiCaprio's take on Jay Gatsby, I decided to give him a suit. His suite is white along with his pants, his suit has gold cufflinks, a light blue dress shirt underneath, a white hat with a light blue line going across it, and brown dress shoes. Personality Greed is a greedy and manipulative individual who has tricked Truth into doing his bidding. He's a sly and cunning person who does his tasks smoothly leaving no trail. He's a rebel as he tends to do things his own way or flat out refuses to do certain things. This is shown a lot more when Akuma and Majin stopped allowing Greed to bring back stolen goods. He rarely shows remorse for the things he's done and doesn't respect the other beings Akuma has created. The one exception to this is Truth. He grew attatched to Truth because he knew that Truth would only be with Greed if he stuck around. Greed did love his brother and would be the only one to defend him. He even respects Truth's wishes and does his best not to hurt him. Powers and Abilities Greed possesses incredible durability, being able to take many hits and the ability to withstand being hit with tremendous amounts of force then standing to continue the fight. He's also very strong, so he can deliver powerful blows to his enemies. This strength isn't on the same levels compared to Knuckles or Omega. Also being a nocturnal animal, his senses greatly increase during the night. His speed, agility, hearing, sight, and touch are much more powerful. Also, he can heal any wounds or regenerate any body part. There's no limit as where he can heal. However, he can only heal as long as Greed has the energy to do so. Gravity Manipulation User can create, shape and manipulate gravitation, a natural phenomenon by which all physical bodies attract each other, and gravitons, hypothetical elementary particles that mediate the force of gravitation. User can bend gravity to make the environment very “heavy” or “light”, cause objects to “fall” toward another object instead of the earth (“nexus inducing”), flatten objects, and generate miniature black holes to compress objects into oblivion. They can repel and attract matter and energy regardless of its mass or move objects in a manner similar to telekinesis. Offensive uses of this power include repulsing people or objects with such force to shatter practically anything, increasing gravity to crush or immobilize opponents, decreasing it to render them defenseless, or surrounding one's body in a gravitational field to amplify physical strength. Defensive uses include creating a gravitational force-field to repel all manner of attacks or anchoring oneself to the ground. Trivia -Design is loosely based on Gatsby. - He has some hair growing out of his muzzle. These longer hairs are colored black instead of white which is the color of his muzzle. Quotes "Long time no see little brother." "You've grown buddy. Any recent news?" "How in the world do you expect to get a girlfriend with the way you dress and with your long, messy hair?" "I don't have to serve you. This is my life, not yours!" "This is it, huh?" Category:Evil Category:Raccoons Category:Males Category:Elemental Abilities Category:Work In Progress